The present invention relates to a device for diagnosing and monitoring urological diseases.
It is known that urological diseases, such as for example prostate, phimosis and the like affect the process of urination. The urological diseases are diagnosed in general by palpation and analysis of patient's complaints. It is to be understood that such a method is uncomfortable for patients, subjective and inaccurate. Monitoring of urological diseases is performed by complicated laboratory methods, including X-rays and others, and also observation of patient's urination. These methods also possess some disadvantages. It is therefore advisable to develop accurate and convenient devices for diagnosing and monitoring urological diseases.